Hades' Little Helper
by Wannabe101
Summary: As a young girl, Salene Rose was beaten, experimented on, and even killed. She eventually finds her way home. This is her story. Edited by Greeks vs Geeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Since when have I owned anything?**

**Author's note: Okay, about every night I have dreams about this chick named Salene Rose. This fanfiction is those dreams made into words with description and proper grammar. By the way this won't be nearly as crazy, strange, and ADHD as my dreams always are, this will actually make sense too.**

Chapter 1

Prologue

Salene's P.O.V

"Dear whatever Jeb wanted to call this thing,

Today I spent a lot of time on the computer looking up things like human traits, idioms (I just cannot figure out those weird things), and grammar. Normally I wouldn't care too much about how I speak but I wanted to be able to write this journal entry (I remembered the name, yay!) without making it sound weird. Did you know in order to write correctly you have to make all the I's that stand alone big? I sure did not until I found it on a website. Fascinating. I am glad I figured that out. You also have to make the first letter in the sentence big. Grammar is so confusing, I hate it. I write a thousand times better than I speak, which does not seem right if you think about it. The sounds of the words just do not feel right on my tongue, like I should be speaking another language entirely. I learned that I can't read right either, which is sad because Max and Iggy are really good at reading. Jeb said Fang and I have Dyslexia and asked me if the letters floated around on the page when I told him that they did he said he was sure I had it. I do not like Jeb, and he does not like Fang and me either. I asked him if he liked me and he said no and that I should not even be alive. That hurt. Before Jeb said that he was like my dad, but I do not have a dad. When he said that it reminded me of what scary beard man said to me in a dream the day I got my wings. I do not like thinking of scary beard man.  
~Salene Rose"

As Salene closed her journal she thought about what Jeb, Scary Beard Man, and the rest of the scientists at The School have been telling her for what seemed like her whole life. Oh wait, it has been her whole life she was only five months old when she first heard it. The words he proclaimed, through something that was just a dream, still haunted her to this very day. Of course, Salene did know that it was her subconscious that was telling her what she believed, but she was only five months old. How she strung the words together like that was beyond her, especially since she was pretty sure she didn't know any words or she wouldn't have such a freaking hard time learning them now.

_Flashback_

_May 8, 1993_

Four scientists, clad in bright white unstained, pressed lab coats, took Iggy, Fang, Max and Salene into four separate rooms made of the same stark white cinder blocks as the rest of the building. The white coat that was holding Salene strapped the small child, face down, onto an operating table securely so she could not move a single muscle. Several more white coats filed through the door. One was pushing a very large silver cart, but to the kid it looked like he was pushing torment itself. Salene felt needles prick the skin all over her body. She tried to fight the inevitable but in the end Morpheus won and unconsciousness swept over Salene without mercy, and she was asleep in moments.

Imagine falling and scraping your knee on some concrete, now multiply that pain by a million, and you're not even close to how much pain Salene was in. She could feel herself being cut open in several places, but even though the unbearable pain was dulled from some of the chemicals the white coats had pumped into her tiny body with syringes, it still hurt. For the most part her forced slumber was dreamless, with nothing but the terrible, terrible pain to keep her company, though she did have one dream and a nightmare at that.

In her dream she was in a grey room with black linoleum flooring. There were no windows, no doors, and there were no light fixtures anywhere to be found, yet there was still light in the room and Salene could see perfectly fine. In the corner of the room stood the scariest most intimidating man one could ever lay their eyes on. He was extremely tall with long grey hair and a beard of the same color, also he wore a perfectly tailored pin stripe suit with a dark blue tie that had actual lightning streaking across it and the hardest frown in the entire world. Though the most intimidating thing about this man was his eyes, they were a dark shade of grey-blue and it looked as if there was a raging storm in his dark irises. With those eyes he gave a horrifying glare, like he hated Salene with the passion of a thousand suns. She came to the conclusion that he more than likely did, just like everyone else at the dreaded school with the exception of the young flock. his message to her didn't faze her at the time, only because she was so young that she didn't understand it, but now that she looked back on it the carefully chosen words chilled her to the bone.

"Child of Hades you were never meant to be born. Your existence breaks many laws beyond your comprehension, but no matter. Since you are alive I can only sentence your brother and yourself to lives filled with misery, pain and suffering. I will leave you now to endure your eternal torture at Itex," it's pretty ridiculous that he was speaking like this to a five month old child, but at the moment Salene was too scared to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned P.J.O. or Maximum Ride, would there be a disclaimer?**

**Author's Note: Chapter Two! Geez, this took forever. ****Finally**** I finished it. I'm a procrastinator, sorry. Oh, I almost forgot, let's pretend that the date in Chapter One said, "May 8, 1994." She was supposed to be five months and twenty-six days old instead of about negative seven months and five days old.**

**Author's Note Two: You guys don't know how many times I wanted to put,"ya'll," in this chapter. It took me almost three minutes each to come up with a word to replace it. What can I say, I'm a southerner, I can't help it.**

Chapter 2

Salene's P.O.V.

Salene woke happily from a blissful dreamless sleep. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the dark purple wall next to her bed. It was absolutely covered in pictures, all of which consisted of her beautiful family, plus Jeb. She yawned and stretched until she was fully awake. Glancing over at her alarm clock she noticed it was but a mere 3:15 in the morning, the Witching Hour. Not once did she ever set that dang alarm but still she woke up at the same time every day.

While all the rest of the flock just did whatever they wanted whenever they wanted, Salene Rose always stuck to a strict schedule. She woke up at 3:15 a.m., ran ten miles, took a shower, ate breakfast, got on the computerized school she found online, made breakfast for the flock (occasionally with the help of Iggy), woke up everyone except Jeb, let them eat, asked Angel what she wanted to do that day and then do it, take another shower, fight with Jeb, sleep, then repeat. Even though she did the same things every day, it never got boring, for every day she took new pictures and made new memories with her precious flock. She wouldn't trade it for the world, not even a chance to meet her parents.

Salene walked over to her dressers and got out some short black shorts and a white tank top, threw them on and pulled up her long black hair. After she brushed her teeth, Salene made her way through the house towards the front door. No one was awake yet, or so she thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeb asked, looking up from his book, as soon as her hand touched the door knob.

"If you must know, I'm going out for a run like I always do in the mornings," Salene replied plainly. She really didn't want to have to deal with him so early in the day.

"I don't think so. It's too early. You might get hurt," he said with a smirk, because they both knew very well that he didn't give a care in the world about her well-being.

"Yeah right, since when did you start telling me what to do anyways?"

"I always have, you just don't ever listen," he sneered. It was so true Jeb was always bossing her around, but did she ever listen to him? Absolutely not. She hated him with the passion of a thousand suns, so she wasn't about to give in and follow orders.

"Bye Jeb, nice talking to ya," Salene announced as she walked out the door. He just rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch to continue reading. He hated that child so much. The only reason he kept her and Fang around was because the boss said he would deal with them soon enough.

After Salene finished that day's classes online she made breakfast for the flock. Their gourmet meal consisted of toast, eggs, and bacon, since they were all pigs; she had to make a lot of it.

Salene heard one of the guys basically tripping down the stairs. Either Iggy was having a bad morning, or Fang smelt the bacon cooking. Sure enough it was Fang. Somehow as soon as she started cooking bacon he always came running. Jeez, that boy is such a carnivore.

"Hey sis, is that bacon I smell?" Fang asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope, I'm roasting a pig. Of course it's bacon, I just couldn't serve anything less for the king," I replied sarcastically as I turned around to smile at him. He laughed and smiled right back at me but didn't say anything else.

Soon enough, Max trudged down the stairs looking tired and unhappy like she did every morning. Nothing but a typical day so far.

"The sun rose, deal with it," Fang told Max when he saw her expression.

"Does it always have to rise so early?" Max asked with a long drawn out yawn.

"Apparently."

Salene just chuckled to herself and finished cooking breakfast. After she set the table with Fang and Max she decided to wake up the rest of the flock. Max went to wake up Gazzy, who got his own room because of his completely jacked up digestive system, while Salene went to wake up Iggy. Slowly she crept up next to Iggy because she knew how easily the flock wakes up to sound. He was half hanging off his bed with the covers, which had obviously been kicked off during the night, lying on the floor. Salene pulled Iggy the rest of the way off the bed as fast as she possibly could, and he landed on the floor with a loud clunk. Salene started laughing like a maniac when he scrambled into a semi-crouched fighting stance. God, she loved waking him up.

"I hate you," Iggy said dully when he heard the sound of Salene's laughter. Then he turned and walked out the door and towards the kitchen.

Salene merely replied by saying, "You know you love me, Blind Boy."

Max was waiting for Salene outside of the girl's door. They always woke them up together. When they walked in both Angel and Nudge were still asleep. Salene went and woke up nudge while Max woke up Angel.

"Sweetie wake up, breakfast is ready," she whispered into Nudges ear while shaking her shoulder softly. Of course all sleeping beauty did was groan and shove her face into her pillow.

"Another day, get up and face it," she said those seven words every morning to her sweet nudge, and it always seemed to be the trick to waking her up.

Nudge literally rolled out of bed and hit the floor, "Oh honey that's not what I meant," she groaned again as Salene helped her off the ground. When Nudge was upright again and half-awake Angel flung her tiny arms around Salene's legs from behind.

"Morning, Sales!"

"Morning, baby," Salene picked up Angel and the four of them walked to the dining room where Fang had already made himself a plate and was half way through his pile of bacon.

"Couldn't wait for everyone else could you Fang?" Salene queried sarcastically.

"Microwave bacon made by Salene Rose is just too good to wait for," he retorted. For a ten year old that guy could eat.

"Sure, whatever," Salene rolled her eyes and fang chuckled.

When everyone was seated and gnawing happily on their morning meal Salene started with the next thing on her schedule. "Hey Angel, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, the strawberries aren't done growing yet, so I guess we can't pick them. We could go play in the woods!" Angel exclaimed excitedly. She loved to run, well actually they all did, and it was the best way to prove to them that they weren't locked up in dog crates anymore.

"What do you guys want to do out there?"

"Can we climb some trees?" Gazzy asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," she replied with a smile that she reserved for only them.

After breakfast Max, Fang, Iggy, and Salene cleaned up and went to gather up the kids to go outside.

While the flock was outside they all completely forgot about lunch, so when they went in just before sunset everyone was starving. Iggy and Salene both pitched in to make one massive pot of spaghetti and a salad to go with it. Dinner was pleasant-ish. Jeb decided to be extra obvious about disliking Salene, and he wouldn't stop glaring at her. No doubt, he did this because of their conversation this previous morning. He definitely knew how to hold a grudge, but that was one of the few things they had in common. The argument wasn't even that bad compared to some others the two of them had shared. Jeb was just being even more ridiculous than usual, and Salene wondered why.

When everything was cleaned up, the flock went to bed, except for Salene. She went outside and sat on the porch, so she could look up at the stars. Jeb had taught them all of the names for each constellation like, the Big and Little Dippers, Hercules, and Orion. Salene love looking at the stars, a long time ago, before she learned that a person can't live in space without a special kind of suit, she wished to fly to every one of them. The stars were so open and free that she just couldn't help wanting to be with them.

Salene had a frequent dream, and in that dream she traveled space and tine with a man she could never remember the face or name of we she woke. Though, she did remember that they traveled in a little blue police box that held an entire universe on the inside, it was absolutely fantastic. She told Fang and Max about those dreams, they loved to hear about the planets they went to and the aliens they met.

She hadn't noticed that while she was in deep thought Fang had come and sat next to her.

"Thinking about the madman in the blue box?" Fang had a funny way of always knowing what was on her mind, and she could do the same thing with him. They joked around and called it twin telepathy, but Salene really thought it was because they knew each other so well and told each other everything it became incredibly easy to read each other's emotions.

"Yeah," I replied a bit distracted. Though, he didn't even need her to tell him that.

"Do you think life could get any better than this?" he asked me, gazing up at the stars with me.

"Well, maybe if Jeb stopped being a-"

"Don't even start with that. Some people just don't get along well with others," she chuckled at his response and they both fell into a comfortable silence. Finally Salene spoke up.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" he quizzed with a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Nothing could be better than this," their lives were absolutely perfect now. Salene loved her family, and no matter how hard it was to admit it, she loved Jeb too. He was the man who saved her precious flock, her brother, her best friends, her babies. How could she hate him after all he'd done for her?

Tomorrow she got a chance to enjoy it all over again, and she couldn't wait.

**Couldn't help the dose of Doctor Who that I threw in there. XD I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any kind of © media. If I did own P.J.O. or Maximum Ride everything in this fanfiction would be part of the actual books, but it's not, so I own nothing but the snazzy pair of socks on my feet(seriously there're awesome).**

**Author's note: Happy New Year! I wanted to have this posted today, and here it is. I'm so proud of myself for being productive! Chapter three! This is where it gets good, so get comfortable and read on. XD**

**I wanted to share my New Year resolutions with you all so here is the list I made.**

**1. Be more productive.**

**2. Break the habit of being a procrastinator. **

** my insomnia.**

**4. Become a much better writer.**

**5. Post more than one chapter a month. (by that I mean to at least post one chapter for each of my incomplete stories)**

**6. Be a better girlfriend.**

**7. Deposit at least $150 in savings bonds.**

**8. Keep my straight A's.**

**9. Stop cutting.**

**10. Be happy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Salene's P.O.V.**

Salene was cleaning up breakfast with Fang and Max, Jeb had decided to eat with them that morning. She wasn't so sure if he had gotten over the three or four augments they had yesterday, but this morning Salene would look over at Jeb and he would glance at her with the strangest expression. His face was made up with suppressed ice-cold glee; it freaked her out a bit.

"I found a nice little spot out in the woods that I'd like to show you all, it's a good place for you to practice your takeoffs," Jeb had announced once everyone was settled at the table with their food. Salene looked at Jeb with curiosity. Their current practicing ground was becoming too small for The Flock as their wingspans grew larger with age.

"Sounds great to me. How about you guys?" Max looked at the rest of us for an answer. The guys only nodded, being their mouths were too full of breakfast food to speak. Nudge nodded yes and started to speak about a mile a minute about how excited she was and how awesome today was going to be and how much they needed a new clearing. Somehow she had brought herself to the topic of the perfect kind of flying shoes, that's when Gazzy decided to do us all a favor and slapped his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Thank you, Gasman. So, I guess we're all okay with practicing our flying today?" Various nods came from around the table.

"Great! Fang, Salene and I will clean up while you guys get ready to go. Make sure to bring your windbreakers. The higher up you get the colder it is." With that the flock finished off their food and placed their plates in the sink so they could race to their rooms to get dressed for the day.

When the three finished cleaning the kitchen, Fang and Max went to get dressed, while all Salene has to do is grab her jacket and wait by the door for everyone. Today she's wearing her black combat ankle boots with her lime green sweats and a long sleeved white shirt. Salene's windbreaker is nothing special, just plain black like Fang's and Max's, but the rest of the Flocks are in different colors; Iggy's is white, Gazzy's is forest green, Nudge's is hot pink and Angel's is sky blue.

By the time Salene reached the door Jeb was already there. He gave her a quick once-over and turned his head to stare in another direction. If they weren't fighting when they were together they were either sucking it up and pretending to be civil for the rest of The Flock or standing in a very awkward silence. Usually Salene deemed silence to be beautiful, but not around him. Every second around Jeb was uncomfortable considering their shifting and unstable relationship. Thankfully, Iggy and Gazzy saved them when they came stumbling down the stairs completely dressed for the day.

"Alrighty, Mrs. Perfect Memory, do you remember what lesson we left off on last time?" Iggy asked in a very fake 'sophisticated' way.  
"I don't have a lesson plan Ig. Jeez am I that much of a control freak?" Iggy chuckled a bit.

"No, but you always plan everything. You're a creature of habit. I think it's kind of hilarious, especially when we end up not going back to the house in time for you to cook dinner at your specific time and it ruins your schedule by like two minutes," Gazzy put in.

"You do seem slightly off-put when that happens," Jeb agreed.

Then Iggy added "The look you make is too funny," Salene couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"Hon, you do realize you're blind right? There's no way you could have seen the face I make." Salene contradicted.

"Yeah, so, I just imagine it!" Iggy exclaimed in a huff. Salene rolled her eyes and decided to drop it. Soon enough the rest of the flock came down and Jeb walked the outside and off into the forest.

"This is it!" Jeb spread out his arms to show off the area. It really wasn't to bad of a practice ground. The space was practically void of all shrubbery with hard packed, flat dirt with patches of greenish-brownish grass scattered around the clearing. The place was wide enough for Fang, Max, Iggy and myself to stand side by side with our wings spread, but only just long enough for us to successfully take off with a small bit of room to stumble considering we weren't the best fliers, yet.

To Salene this place had a weird feeling, it was kind of unsettling, but she decided to ignore it considering that when she looked around she saw nothing that could truly endanger them. Though, no matter how much she tried, it was getting harder to put the strange feeling to the back of her mind as dark grey clouds started to roll in overhead. She figured they could get in maybe two and a half hours of flying before they should start heading inside to avoid the seemingly on coming storm. Later she realized that she should have been paying more attention.

The Flock spent their time in the clearing learning more complicated flying techniques than per usual. Everyone stumbled a bit getting some scratched up knees and hands, bit nothing too major. Salene could soundly say that it looked as if everyone had learned something new today and the hour and a half was very productive.

She signaled for the rest of the Flock to land when she saw that the clouds were approaching faster than she thought they would. They would have to call it quits for today.

"Maybe we should head home guys it looks like it's about to rain," Max stated upon landing. Everyone agreed though they didn't all look too happy about it.

" I can't shake the strange feeling that something bad is about to happen," Fang said as he stepped a little closer to me.

"I have the same feeling." I looked over at Fang and he looked at me with a glint of concern in his eyes. They both knew how well at guessing they were, and if they both had the same feeling, well, that just wasn't a good omen.

"Then we should get going. I don't like the two of you agreeing on something like that," Iggy piped up. Salene gave a short nod and began walking towards the edge of the clearing to go back to the "E" house. As they were walking the clouds started to pick up speed.

"Jeb is there any possible reason that explains what's going on with the clouds?" Max asked worriedly.

"Not that I'm aware of," when he said that Salene could feel her stomach drop. It was obvious that the clouds really were moving fast, there is no possible way that they all were hallucinating and seeing the same thing. Maybe they would get caught in the rain, that's about the worst thing that could happen. Right? Wrong.

The clouds were above them now. Salene could feel the electricity in the air. The feeling like something terrible was about to happen was overbearing, but she couldn't understand why.

When Salene looked over at Fang for some emotional support she noticed that he looked like he was wrapped in shadows, swirling dark mist consumed his body, swallowing him whole, but he didn't notice. He didn't see the thick black fog. Salene looked at her own feet; the mist was slowly crawling up her legs. For some odd reason it was comforting, it was making her feel safer, protected.

The Flocks ears perked up, they all heard a crackling sound of a burning hearth. The sound of electricity.  
It all happened so fast, first there was a sound like cold, evil laughter that was swept into the wind, and then the sound of electricity got even louder to the point that Jeb was able to hear it without genetically enhanced ears, and the wind got stronger. The black mist was sweeping over Salene's waist and torso faster now, like it was forming a net around her, trying to protect her, but not being able to weave fast enough.

Then there was a burning hot sensation coating her entire body as Salene crumpled to the ground. She was attempting to scream, but she was in so much pain that the noise was caught in her throat. Her vision tunneled until all she could see was black, and then there was nothing. No light, no sound, no feeling at all, just darkness. Only death.

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dunnnnn! I went and killed the girl, what on Earth am I thinking!? Review! Hehehe I can be evil when I want to be.**


End file.
